


Talk Through It Like Adults

by favefangirl



Series: Sterek one-shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is totally not jealous, the same way he is totally capable of handling his feelings like an adult and is totally capable of talking through things like an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Through It Like Adults

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is set canonically, it's very vague about that, but Stiles has turned 18 so...  
> Also, as I'm only on season two (my country's fault, not mine, I swear) I'm not sure what happens, so just keep that in mind when reading this.

Derek wasn't _jealous_ , he didn't _get jealous_. But the way Stiles and Lydia looked at each other...And yeah, Derek knew all too well about how much in love Stiles was with Lydia for a long time. _And_ , I mean, have you not _seen_ Lydia? She's like sex on legs - and, like, six inch heels - how on earth was Derek supposed to compete with that? With her?

Maybe if Stiles said every once in a while that he loved Derek, the way Derek was always reminding him. Or if Stiles would stay after their incredible sex. Or if he wasn't always the guy they sent to flirt with people - which he was all too good at, for the record - maybe Derek wouldn't doubt anything. But oh does Derek have his doubts.

He couldn't just _accuse_ Stiles of still being in love with Lydia - Stiles didn't speak to him for a week when he _politely_ asked if there was anything between him and Danny, Derek didn't want all that drama again - but he couldn't go on pretending like he didn't see the lingering gazes and the way their fingers _accidently_ brushed.

It killed him because for him, Stiles was it. He could see the perfect picket-fence future with Stiles, with marriage and kids and everything. Stiles was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After Kate, he kept himself isolated, too scared to trust anyone with his heart again.

Then came Stiles. Hyperactive, with a hundred-watt smile. He made Derek's world bright again, and gave Derek something to keep fighting for. They faced a different supernatural disaster every week, and Stiles helped keep him sane. He _thought_ it might be the same for Stiles, but he was less and less convinced.

Derek first noticed it when they were researching yet another mystical beast come to terrorise Beacon Hills. Stiles was doing research, and Lydia was sat with him, helping. she was supplying facts Stiles didn't know, and every so often they would glance at each other and grin.

They had always done this, but Derek was with Stiles now, so he wasn't expecting the mere glance to be so flirtatious. If that look had been directed at Stiles, their clothes would not have remained on their bodies for very long, that was for sure. But it wasn't, it was for Lydia.

The next time, they'd just escaped death once again. Stiles immediately ran to Lydia and pulled her into a tight hug. Derek didn't want to be _that guy_ , and say that he should be at the forefront of Stiles' thoughts always, but it seemed to happen more and more. It just gave Derek a wierd feeling in his stomach.

And Stiles' heartbeat would change a little whenever Lydia was there, and Lydia's too. Derek didn't quite understand what it meant, but he didn't like the way his gut twisted at the sound. He almost wished he wasn't a werewolf so he could remain blissfully unaware of it, but then he wondered if that would almost be worse.

Then the fights started. There were never directly about Lydia, but Stiles would get pissed at Derek for being clingy, or Derek would get angry if Stiles cancelled their plans to hang out with his friends. Or stupid little things which were totally irrelivent if they really thought about it, but it made all the difference to their relationship somehow.

And then it all came to blows after a somwhat disasterous date. Everything had gone wrong, from Derek making a bad joke which only offended Stiles to Stiles inisting on only talking about Lydia, as though she was the greatest person in the known universe and Derek getting extremely not-jealous.

They ended up back at Derek's loft both in sour moods. Derek could smell the anger radiating from Stiles, saw the frown etched into Stiles' features, knew this was probably the angriest Stiles had ever been up to yet. Derek was so caught up in his own anger, for a moment he forgot what was important.

Then, he _really_ looked at Stiles. Stiles had never been this way before, never. Derek had done this to him, turned him into this. Derek may have been the werewolf, but it seemed like Stiles was the monster - or at least becoming one. Derek could only imagine how far over the edge he could push Stiles. He made up his mind fairly quickly.

"We should break up." He said quietly, but Stiles heard him.

Stiles' head snapped up and his heart rate increased. The frown was replaced by a look of surprise, which quickly changed to a hurt ecxpression. He looked back at Derek, eyes pleading and glistening with the begining of tears, and it was in those few seconds that Derek could physically feel his own heart shattering.

"What? Why?" Stiles managed to choke, his voice wrecked.

Derek ran a hand through his hair, and stared at the floor. He didn't want to say it out loud. If he started, he wouldn't stop, and all the truth would come out. This was Derek trying to make things painless, trying to be kind! He loved Stiles, no matter how Stiles felt about him or Lydia. Nothing was going to change that.

"I just don't think we work." Derek lied, finally looking up.

The scent of hurt and anger hung heavy in the air, and every whiff of Stiles' salty tears made Derek angier, and sorrier. Already, regret was evident in his mind, but also some relief. He and Stiles would be able to move on, Stiles could have Lydia and Derek could go back to being alone. It was better that way anyway...

"Why?" Stiles demanded, but his voice was weak.

"I don't think I'm what you want, and I don't think we should go on pretending." Derek explained, his own voice pained.

Stiles' stare turned into a glare, and he strode forward. Derek felt the slap before he even saw Stiles raise his hand, and he was somewhat proud of the strong man Stiles was becoming, even if he wasn't going to be around long enough to really see Stiles grow. If he and Stiles were over, then there would be nothing left for him in Beacon Hills.

"How can you think I don't want you?" Stiles hissed.

Derek felt pathetic when he replied, "Because, you've never told me you loved me, and you never stay the night and you're always so overly friendly with everyone. Especially Lydia."

Derek hadn't meant to say the last bit, it just slipped out, and he couldn't stop himself. Stiles' already angry expression turned furious. His eyes widened, and he took a step away, almost as he thought Derek were contagious with a particularly masty disease. His scent screamed repultion.

"You're jealous of _Lydia_?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, you were in love with her for, like, eight years." Derek mumbled, refusing to meet Stiles' eye.

"Yeah, but we're just friends now. I don't-I'm not interested in her like that anymore!" Stiles yelled, raising his voice for the first time.

"Well I'm sorry," Derek hissed, "but I know you have other, better options. I know that you could easily find someone else who deserves you far more than I do."

"But I don't want anyone else!" Stiles shouted.

"Sometimes, it feels like you do!" Derek admitted.

"So instead of talking it through like adults, you decide to break up with me?"

"I-"

"No," Stiles interrupted. "No, we're going to talk and we're going to fix this."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I'm not lettin us end like this dammit!" Stiles cried.

"You... love me?" Derek breathed.

"Obviously." Stiles frowned.

"You've never told me before." Derek reminded Stiles, how voice low and soft.

Stiles' features softened, and he took a step back towards Derek. He reached up a hand cupping Derek's cheek, and ran his thumb along Derek's cheekbone, feeling the stuble beneath his palm. His hearteat was less errartic, and he no longer smelled like anger or hatred.

"I thought it was obvious." Stiles whisped, taking yet another step closer so there was very little space separating them. "I've never felt this way before about anyone, not even Lydia. It's you Derek, from the moment we met, it's been you. And I'm sorry if you've felt like I don't love you, but I do. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Derek admitted. "Which is why I was so willing to let you go, so you could be happy even if it was with someone else."

"It's not that I don't want to stay over," Stiles continued. "But my dad isn't exactly your biggest fan and I want him to like you, and if going home when all I want to do is to be wrapped in your ams until I fall asleep will make him like you, then so be it."

Derek nodded, and he ghosted his lips over Stiles'. Stiles grinned, and moved his other hand to cup the other side of Derek's head, moving their faces closer until their lips brushed. Again and again until Stiles had his legs wrapped around Derek's waist, and Derek had one hand on Stiles' back, and the other under his butt to help Stiles stay balanced.

Sometimes, Derek got jealous. He'd notice Stiles look at someone, or someone else look at Stiles and a pang of anger would flare through him. But he and Stiles would talk through it like adults and everything would be okay again because he loved Stiles so much, and Stiles loved him right back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes.  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and comment what you thought! Have a wonderful day!  
> I drew inspiration from a fic who's name I cannot remember where Lydia is a pop-star who Stiles is obsessed with and Derek is jealous.  
> Side-note, if anyone knows the name of a fic where Stiles goes to college and Derek moves in with him and Derek goes to college with Stiles in wolf form then gets the wrong idea about Stiles and his friend and then they both reveal they love each other (and Derek's scared of Stiles' Yoda poster) please tell me because I cannot find it anywhere!


End file.
